A conventional pair of scissors usually has two straight and rigid blades for producing a straight cut of hair or other substances such as paper and cloth. Also, there exists scissors with two curved blades for cutting hair. However, this kind of scissors can only produce a curved cut. Since these conventional scissors are made of hard metal, the shapes of cut that can be created by them are quite limited, i.e. scissors with straight blades can only produce a straight cut, and scissors with curved blades can only produce a curved cut. Therefore, there is a need to provide a pair of scissors with bendable and shape-retaining blades that can create cuts of various shapes.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a pair of scissors, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the pair of scissors, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.